Street Fighter
by DragonSlayer6
Summary: *One-shot* Chun-Li/Guile- This story takes place right after Lt. Guile uses a flying kick to jump over the spikes in the movie. Do they love eachother? Find out in, Street Fighter.


Title: Street Fighter

Authoress: DragonSlayer

Disclaimer: I don't own Street Fighter the movie, the game, and characters.

Summary: This is a Chun-Li/Guile story. (I absolutely love this couple after seeing the movie. I've owned the Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo game since I was in kindergarten and thought that Ryu was Chun-Li's boyfriend!) But, this takes place right when Guile, or William, I should say, jumps out from the weird tank.

A/N- If any of you know where I can find some absolutely adorable Guile/Chun-Li fanart, please tell me!

****

Street Fighter

Chun-Li's thoughts were averted from the battle at hand. She had only known William for a short period of days and she had already had fell in love with him. And now………. and now he was gone. Just like that. And it was all because of General M. Bison, the warlord who had attacked her village and killed her father. She wanted to cry so much, but something inside her said not to give up hope. Not to cry, but to believe. Believe that he wasn't dead. Believe that by some miracle, no matter how impossible it may seem, that he had made it out of the water minefield. But the pain was so unbearable; she didn't know how long she would be able to hold it in. Even after years of training of martial arts from three different continents, she still wasn't as strong as she wanted to be. Emotionally at least. Crystalline-like tears began to form in her eyes, threatening to spill over and roll down her flushed cheeks. She was so mortified at herself because she still felt like a weak little girl, even though she was a grown woman. Her feelings and emotions were getting in the way of her true mission, to avenge her father's death, to take the life of the one man that had caused her pain and misery over the last many years. But now, her true mission had changed, to avenge her father and William's death. And for the first time in many, many years, a look of pure hatred formed on her face. A face she hadn't made since after many days of weeping in sorrow of her father's death. She wanted to make Bison to pay for his actions, with the ultimate price anyone could pay, his life. She pulled the chain with all the strength she had, but the chain didn't even make the slightest reaction to her pulls and tugs.

She was about to give up on the chain, her true mission, her feelings and emotions, and herself when a familiar voice made a cry throughout the room as he exited from the tank in a flying kick. Her heart leapt, could it be? Yes it was, it was William! He was alive, her intuition was right. Now she knew she couldn't give up hope, that she had to fight the fight. Protect the future of the planet from General Bison's reign.

"William! Help!" She pleaded.

William ran to her and the others aid. After he had gotten the chain off of Chun-Li's wrists he said, "Are you all right?"

"Am I all right?" She asked smiling in an amazed tone. "Oh William, I should be asking you that. You almost got yourself killed trying to get into Bison's base!" She said breathlessly as she threw herself at him. "I thought you were dead. I honestly thought you were dead. But something told me no, don't give up hope. Don't believe that he's dead. Don't believe what your eyes tell you. Listen to your heart and believe in your intuition."

William gazed into Chun-Li's endless beautiful black eyes. At that moment, he didn't want to leave her, not even if the world was at stake, which it was, but thought of Chun-Li's safety first. If he wanted to ever see her again, in this life or the next, he needed to get her out of the base safely, along with the hostages and other fighters.

"Listen Chun-Li, get out of here, get out of here while you still can. Or none of us will ever make it back alive. Be strong my love." William softly spoke into her ear.

"No, I don't want to leave you! I can't, please, let me stay!" Chun-Li begged with glassy eyes.

"No, get out of here while you still can, don't worry about me, I'm a survivor." William pleaded.

Chun-Li looked at him one last time, gazed into his deep baby blue eyes. And with one last effort, kissed him with an intense passion that made even William not want her to leave. But he knew better than to be selfish, he needed to worry about her and her safety, not his own desires.

"Go!" He yelled.

She then rounded up the gang and hostages and led them outside from the base.

Somewhere within the base, DeeJay was rummaging through Bison's chambers, looking for anything that might be of value to smuggle out of the country and into Jamaica. He found a suitcase that he though was full of money and ran off with it and out of the base. A couple minutes later, Ken came into Bison's chambers as well to see if anything of value was still left. His eyes then settled on a golden statue, which would probably be worth a couple million dollars back in the good old USA. He was dragging the statue out when a familiar voice said, "Need a little help with that?" The voice belonged to Ryu.

"Phew. I'm glad you're here Ryu, and yeah help me out a little bit here, won't you?"

Outside the base, Cammy found Chun-Li and ran over to her.

"The building is going to explode any minute now! Where's William?" Cammy asked.

"He's still in there." Chun-Li said with a concerned look, which was directed towards the building.

"And you let him stay there?! Have you gone mad?! He'll be killed!" Cammy yelled at her.

"Look! It wasn't my decision, okay? He told me to get out while I still could and lead you and the hostages out!" Chun-Li countered.

Cammy just glared at her with a horribly back stabbing look.

"I just hope he's all right." Chun-Li added and a sadly quiet undertone.

Cammy looked at her and her expression softened. She finally figured it out. Chun-Li was in love with him. 

_'No wonder she was always staring at him.' _Cammy thought.

She then put a reassuring arm around Chun-Li.

"Look, it's going to be all right. He'll make it back. Don't worry, he's a lieutenant of an army." Cammy said reassuringly.

Just after Cammy said that the building exploded with fire, like lava rocketing from a volcano.

"No William!" Chun-Li cried as she tried to lunge forward and was held back by Cammy.

Tears flowed from both of the women's faces. They both sunk to the ground in an emotional mess. Cammy was crying over the fact that she had lost a close friend and Chun-Li was crying over the fact that she had lost the one she loved to the scumbag of a warlord Bison. It was as if her childhood memories were coming back to haunt her. It was happening all over again.

"No." Chun-Li quietly whispered.

Balrog and Honda, Chun-Li's closest friends came up to her.

"Sorry, girl." Balrog said.

"Yeah, me too." Honda added.

Chun-Li opened her eyes and in the clearing smoke form the explosion saw the outline of a body walking closer and closer.

Other fighters quickly got into their fighting stances, but not Chun-Li. something of this man's body looked familiar and then she realized whom it was. It was William, he was alive!

Chun-Li was overjoyed. She got up to her feet as quickly as she could and ran to him, throwing herself at him.

"William," she breathed into his ear, "is it really you?" She looked up at him, only to see a sweet smile.

"Of course it's me!" He exclaimed.

She giggled and threw her arms around his neck. She was about to kiss him when he said, "You again thought I was dead, didn't you?"

She nodded. And he pressed his lips to hers with intensity so shocking, that the rest of the gang was astounded.

Here, Lt. William Guile, who was said to hate reporters, fell in love with Chun-Li of '_Zang News_'.

"Where do we go from here?" Chun-Li asked after they had parted.

"Wherever you want to go." He answered.

**_One year later…………._**

"Oh my god, she's precious!" Cammy said as she picked up the newborn baby girl. "You should be really

proud Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Cammy." William said as he looked at his beautiful wife.

"So what are you going to name her Chun-Li?"

"Sonya." She answered happily.

Cammy handed her back the newborn and Chun-Li looked at her beautiful baby girl.

She had her father's eyes and her mother's hair. And luckily for little Sonya, her hair was straight, so she wouldn't have to brush out as many tangles when she was old enough to style her hair.

Cammy decided to give them some privacy and left.

Once again, William was staring down at his wife.

She looked up at caught him smiling. 

"What?" She asked.

"I love you." William said as he kissed her.

"And I love you."

****

And so, the Guile family lived in a world where peace and prosperity reigned, and little Sonya never had to see vicious warlords like General M. Bison in her lifetime.

-Finn-


End file.
